


Alone Time

by rynapyna



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynapyna/pseuds/rynapyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the smutmas prompt "g-spot orgasms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

“Let’s have sex right now.”

“Leslie, I need to finish —“ is all he manages to get out before he looks up to see his already naked wife standing at the foot of the bed. She grins at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, okay,” he says and moves his laptop to the side table. He reaches forward and grabs her hand, pulling her on the bed. She giggles as she straddles him and kisses him deeply. He pushes his hand through her hair and smoothed it down her back.

“Are the kids all asleep?” he asks as he sucks on her neck. 

“Yeah, Stephen wanted a glass of water and he fell asleep about 10 minutes after that. He was the last one.” She starts working on the buttons of his shirt before he flips them suddenly so she is below him. He finishes the buttons and throws the shirt on the floor. Leslie sits up to undo his belt buckle while he pulls off his undershirt. She gets his pants off and starts to reach for his boxers when he stops her.

“No, not yet.” He moves her hands off of him. She looks up at him and pouts. 

“Why? I want to have sex right now Ben.”

He leans down and kisses her. 

“I know you do but I don’t yet. You’ve been so good with the kids lately since I’ve been so busy with the campaign so I think you deserve a special treat.” 

“Ooh, what kind of treat.”

“Spread your legs and I’ll show you,” he smirks. 

She feels a pang of arousal at his words and obliges. 

He bends down and pays attention to her breasts for a moment when Leslie starts to push on his head. 

“Geez, someone is impatient tonight. Just relax babe.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

“No, I’m not. I just want to make sure you’re nice and ready for me.” He slides his hand down her stomach and cups between her legs and rubs slightly. His middle finger slips down lower and teases. Leslie groans.

“Hmm, I think its pretty close to perfect.”

“Yeah, duh, I’ve been like this since I saw you get out of the shower an hour ago. Now come on Wyatt, get down to business.” He smiles at her.

“As you wish my dear.”  
He scoots down to the foot of the bed and wraps his hands around he thighs to pull her forward. He wastes no time and dives in whole heartedly. Leslie twines both hands in his hair and tugs as she moans. Ben licks her clit a few times before sliding his tongue inside of her. She curls her toes at his motions. 

“Shit honey that’s so good. I need more. Please.” 

Ben sits up and pushes her thighs apart. 

“Keep those right there,” he instructs. Leslie hooks her hands under her knees to hold her legs open for Ben. He leans forward and slides his fingers into her mouth. Understanding, Leslie licks his fingers sloppily, making sure to get them nice and wet. 

He runs his index and middle fingers up and down the length of her pussy a few times until he hears Leslie whimper. His two fingers slide inside her and immediately push at her front wall. She moans loudly and he shushes her. His other hand plays with her breasts and tickles her stomach. He continues thrusting his fingers, hitting that spot every time. 

“Three,” Leslie breathes out, “three fingers please.” He complies and inserts a third. Her warmth envelops his hand and sends a surge right to his dick. Ben’s other hand moves to push on her stomach right above her pussy. She puts her arm over her mouth and groans into it. 

“Ben, I’m really close but I want to finish with you inside me.” 

“Okay, okay,” he moves back down to kiss her, his hand still lingers at her pussy, slowly sliding one finger in and out. She moves her own hand between them to stop his hand. He protests and reluctantly pulls his hand away. Ben slides his fingers back into her mouth and Leslie grabs for the front of his boxers while she licks his hand. He stands up and removes his boxers. 

“Leslie, come here and suck my dick for a second please.”

“Of course, where are my manors,” she crawls over to the side of the bed and bends down to take him into her mouth. She sucks hard and fast. Ben moans and lets her mouth overwhelm him. After about a minute, he gently tugs on her hair to pull her off of him.

“Get on your hands and knees babe,” he tells her. She sighs happily and does as he asks. Leslie positions herself in the center of the bed as Ben gets on his knees behind her. He allows himself to be greedy and bends down to get in a few more licks at her. Leslie bucks at the unexpected sensation of his tongue. He pulls away only to replace his mouth with his fingers once again. He curls his fingers downwards to hit her spot repeatedly.

“Come one Ben. Penis, now please,” she whines. 

“Leslie, what can I say, I’m a big fan of this area,” he says as his fingers move in and out, “and I haven’t gotten to see it very much lately so I’m just trying to show her how much I missed her. But alright.” 

He slaps her ass lightly and slides himself in all the way. He doesn’t waste time going slow. Ben wants to make his lady come hard and that’s what he's going to do. He angles his thrusts so he can hit that spot that he knows makes her explode. Leslie drops down to her elbows and lets out a long stretch of moans.

“Babe, you have to be quiet. Do that into a pillow Leslie.” 

She nods and blindly reaches her arm to grab a pillow. She pushes her face into it and muffles her cries. 

“Ben, I’m so close, harder,” she says.

He grips her hips and slows down to pull out of her until just the tip of his dick is still inside of her. Then he slams his hips into hers and repeats the motion until he hears her cry out into the pillow and contract around him. She feels herself explode inside and collapses on the bed on her stomach. Leslie starts trembling as she rides out her orgasm and whimpers. Ben lies down next to her and wraps his arm around her middle, bringing her to him.

“Shh, shh, honey, breath.” He smooths his hand over her sweaty forehead and kisses it. She can’t stop shaking. He tells her to breath in through her nose and out through her mouth and she does. After a few minutes, Leslie calms down and snuggles in closer to him.

“Oh my god Ben, that was so intense. It hasn’t felt like that since Valentine’s Day last year.”

“Hmm, that was a good night. I’m glad you enjoyed it babe.” He kisses her. Leslie feels something poking her in the thigh. She reaches down and wraps her hand around his still hard dick. 

“How is this still here?”

“I have no idea, its okay though, if you’re tired. We can just go to sleep.” Leslie pulls back.

“Are you kidding? And deprive me from having quality time with my best friend,” she says. She straddles him and kisses him.

“I’ll even let you come on my tits,” she grins and takes him into her mouth. Ben groans and slams his head back against the pillow. He threads his fingers in her hair.

“Well if you insist.”


End file.
